Dust in the Wind
by Dust the Absol
Summary: They say moments before you die, your life flashes before your eyes but no one really knows unless they are about to meet their end. This so happens to be my case. Join me as I watch my entire life play out before me as I prepare to meet my end.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE (AGE ?)**

You know how they say moments before your death, your life flashes before you eyes? Well who ever came up with that must have been lying. Maybe I'm a special case, but as I face the on-coming light, only a few seconds until I meet my death, I can't help but wander who came up with that whole "Flashing before your eyes," saying. Apparently time seems to go much slower when know you are about to die. Funny, I remember performing many trials in my past but they all ended up failing. But I'm getting off topic, like I mentioned earlier, I only have a few seconds to live, and instead of having my life flash before my eyes, I'm seeing it at a much slower pace, all the way from the very beginning.

* * *

 **(AGE 0)**

All is dark around me, I try moving around but there seems to be little space around me. My body starts growing restless from the tight space, so I begin to moving more, trying to find any possible escape from this dark surrounding. I suddenly hear strange sounds, I stop to focus more on the new noise. Everything sounded muffled, mostly due to this darkness that has entrapped me, but now I'm more determined to break free. I shake my body more and more until suddenly small crack breaks the darkness, letting in a pinch of light. I take a moment to examine the light, curious but also afraid. The muffled noise I heard before was a bit more clear. Funny how seeing my entire life play out I can actually understand what others were saying.

"Look! A crack! I can't believe its finally happening!" The voice shouted out with glee. From the sound of it, it belonged to a male.

"I know you are excited, I am too. But can you keep the shouting down to a minimum, last thing we want to do is scare him." This one spoke sternly to the other, but I also detect a hint of sincerity in the female's voice.

Hearing these new voices gives just makes me more determined to break free. I start shoving against the crack, and with every shove the crack grows bigger and bigger, creating new cracks along the way. I give one final shove, causing my entire world to shatter. No longer was I surrounded by darkness, or by the multiple cracks. Now I'm in a whole new world. I try to take in my new surroundings, but that once small light is everywhere, hurting my eyes. I begin to panic, closing my eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back to the safety of the dark space. But then I fell a warm embrace as soft fur surround me.

With a soothing tone, the voice from earlier whispers to my ear, "Shh little one, you are safe." From the sound of her voice and from her loving embrace, my body starts to calm down.

"Heh, guess you were right. But aren't absols supposed to have a horn? Where's his?" I felt a gentle rub against my head.

"Not when we hatch. It grows as we age until we reach a mature age."

It was at this moment when I start to open my eyes slowly, wanting to finally see who these voices were. At first, everything is blurry, but soon my eyes begin to adjust and everything around me starts to get clear. Crouching in front of me is a creature with black and gray fur, with a few red markings near his mouth and eyes. Their blue eyes watches over me with pride and care. I then turn to face the other creature that had embraced me with their fur earlier. Most of her body was covered in white fur, except for their dark face and large black scythe-like horn on the side of her head. Now that I've finally got to look at the two voices, my body starts to get drowsy as I let out a yawn. I lay my head against the soft white fur, only catching the last few words from the two voices.

"Do you still want to name him after my grandfather?" The dark furred creature spoke looking at the other for confirmation.

"Yes. he will be named Dusk."

* * *

 **Huh, well I wasn't expecting Dusk. Sorry, its just that I haven't gone by Dusk for a long time, I actually kinda forgot about it.** **Anyways, we are going to stop there for now, considering that we are going to be learning of my entire life, there is no way we can all that information into one chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this little beginning. If you have any questions, go ahead and leave them in the review box and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unfortunate Encounter (AGE ?)**

The next four years went by within the blink of an eye, literally. Not even a second has passed since I started seeing my life "flash" before my eyes. Their were a few things I learned during those four years. One was that my father is a zoroark and my mother an absol and it was only the three of us in our little home. We leaved by the edge of the forest in a small cottage, not too far from us was a small village. I've never had the chance to go there, but my father would sometimes bring a souvenir or a toy whenever he came back from the village.

Things start to slow down again as I reached my fifth birthday...I remember this day all to well, more than I would like. I wanted more than anything to forget this day, but the memories are freshly burned into my mind, constantly reminding me of the events that had transpired. I must warn you that it is somewhat dark, and I recommend that you skip over that certain memory. I prefer to skip this part all together, but I have no control over how fast or slow my life plays out before my very eyes. All I can do is give you fair warning. As I mentioned before, the beginning was slow but the next four years went by within the blink of an eye and it looks like things are slowing down again.

* * *

 **(AGE 5)**

"Dusk, it's time to wake up." I barely hear the words as I lay on my side, tired from staying up late last night. I feel a slight nudge but I still refuse to open my eyes.

"Mmm...I don't...wanna." I stifle a yawn, hoping my mom would let me sleep a bit more.

"Well that's too bad," she sarcastically replies. "Guess you don't want to celebrate your birthday."

I immediately open my eyes just in time to see my mom leave the room. I quickly get up, already filled with energy as I rush out the room. As soon as I exit the doorway, I see my mother waiting for me right outside the room. Going too fast, I end up crashing into her furry chest. I recover and look up to see her smiling at me as I return a toothy grin to her.

"I'm up! See!"

"Good, now that you're up, we can get started on cleaning you up."

I let out a gasp, realizing that this was a trap! I turn around to run away, only for her to grab the back of my neck with her mouth, thwarting any chance of escape. I try to toss and turn, but with no luck. She takes me to another room that had a small pond in the center, tossing me into the cold water.

"Its t-too cold!" I managed to shout.

"The faster we get this done, the sooner you can get out."

I nod, wanting nothing more than to get out. Though it felt like an eternity, it wasn't long until I finished and was out, shivering with my wet fur still soaked from the water. I shake off as much water as I could, leaving my hair in a frizzled mess. My mom stifles a laugh as she picks me up again, taking me to the main living area of our home. A fire has already been started and she puts me down next to it, close enough to feel the warmth coming from the flames.

"Your father should be back soon. Once he's back with your gift, we can start celebrating your birthday."

"Gift?! What did he get me?!"

"You're just going to have to wait and see."

Looks like I didn't have to wait that long, for suddenly a loud banging came across the door. At first I think it's my dad, but then I look to see my mom somewhat concerned. She goes to check who it is, but just as she is about to open the door, it suddenly bust open, causing her to jump back.

"Surprise!" A zoroark shouts out loud as he barges in as though he owned the place.

I've never seen another zoroark except for my dad, but according to him most zoroarks all had dark fur with red claws and the second half of their hair being red. Whoever this newcomer was, all parts that were supposed to be red were purple. My mom quickly gets in front of me, blocking me from this intruder.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our home?!" She shouts out as she bares her fangs.

He puts up his claws, trying to show that he means no harm as he lets out a big smile. "Easy there, such hostility. You may call me Salem, I'm Blake's brother. And I'm guessing this little guy must be Dusk. Strange, I always thought that absols had red eyes, never seen one with blue eyes." Despite speaking in a friendly manner, there was something in his golden eyes that made me feel very unsettling.

My mom blocks me even more, keeping her eyes on Salem. "He gets that from his father, which I don't recall him ever mentioning about a brother."

He takes a step back and raises a claw to his chest, acting shocked at her words. "Really? I can't see why? You would think mentioned something like that, since family is apparently important to him."

"Where is Blake?" Each word was as threatening as the last.

"Again with the hostility and the death glare. Look, I've been travelling a lot and I haven't heard from my brother in a long time." He starts walking around the room, unfazed by my mom's intimidating presence. "So when I find out that he's actually living in this small town, I just had to see him. And when I found out that not only does he have a son, but that today is his birthday, how could I possible pass up the chance to stop bye and wish my nephew a happy birthday."

"That doesn't explain where Blake is."

"Don't worry, he should be here soon." He then stops as he stares directly at me. "Just in time for me to give his son my special present."

"Dusk." I was so focused on my supposed uncle that I was caught off guard when my mom starts to whisper to me. "When I say so, I want you to go outside and find your father."

"But mom! What about-"

"Don't worry about me." She cuts me off, fully knowing how scared I am right now. "I'll be okay. Go find your father and he will keep you safe. I need you to be brave. Can you do that?"

I nod my head, trying to hold back my tears. Salem still continues to watch us, both arms behind his back as though he already knew what my mom was planning. Suddenly, faster than I could even blink, my mom leaps towards the zoroark with a sucker punch, hitting him in the stomach and knocking him back. I've never seen either of my parents fight before, so I was a little shocked to suddenly see her take down my uncle.

She quickly turns around and shouts out to me, "Now Dusk!"

I'm slightly started by her shout, but I give a final nod before rushing out the door. It was clear outside earlier today, but now gray clouds started to form. I've never been to the village before, I didn't even know how to get there. The only thing I did know was that dad was somewhere and I needed to find him. And so I start shouting, not knowing where I'm going, only hoping to find him soon. Luck must be on my side, for soon I see my dad off in the distance. I rush towards him, going as fast as I could as tears start to roll down the side of my face. As I got closer and closer, I start to notice that he was limping and that most of his fur was ruffled, as though he just survived a landslide.

"Dad!" I cried out to him, causing him to look up.

"Dusk?" Ignoring his pain, he starts running towards me. As we get closer, I leap towards him and he catches me mid air, hugging me tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"M-mom told me...to find you!" Sobbing through the tears, I had to take in a few breaths just to get some words out. "She's b-back at our r-room...with your brother."

"Salem?!" He hugs me tighter at the mention of his brother. "Don't worry, your mother is stronger than you think."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, she will be okay. Now, are you ready for your present?"

"Present? But what about-"

I stop, my words caught in my throat as I notice his claws start to change from red to the familiar purple. He stretches out his arms, holding me in the air long enough for me to see all the red fur and markings change to purple, his golden eyes locked onto mine.

"Surprise." He spoke with a soft menacing tone.

He sets me on the ground, and I try to run away, listening to every fiber of my being telling me to run away. but staring at his eyes sends a cold chill down my spine. I was frozen with fear. He crouches down, still keeping eye contact with me as he gently places his claws on top of my head.

"You must be so scared right now. You have no idea what happened to your parents, or what will happen to you. But don't worry, I'm going to fix all that. You'll never have to be worry about them or anything in this world ever again." He his start to glow as he shows me his big smile. "Happy birthday Dusk."

Suddenly unimaginable pain rushes to my head, spreading all over my body. I've never felt anything like it before and scream out in pain, the world going dark around me.

* * *

 **Now we are not stopping here. As I mentioned before that certain parts will be somewhat darker. Now if you want to, you may continue reading, but if you wish to skip this part (which I hope you do), you can just skip to the end of this memory and I'll explain what is going on at the end. For those who will read this part, just know that my uncle is very creative.**

* * *

I open my eyes, the pain suddenly gone. I look around to see that I'm still in the same spot where my uncle was. But he was no where to be seen. At first I don't know what to do, but then I remember my mom was still at our home, so I turn around and start heading in that direction. Soon I reach my home, seeing the door wide open but not hearing anything from inside.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out, cautiously entering my home.

The door seem undamaged from when my uncle kicked it open, and the area where I saw my mom hit him is also undamaged. Did I dream the whole thing? But where was Mom and Dad? I call out to them again until I hear something coming from my room. I slowly walk to my room afraid of what might be in there. I reach the doorway and take a pick inside.

I see two figures sitting in the room, there backs facing me and I immediately recognize who they are. "Mom! Dad!" All fear and doubt are gone as I rush to them hugging my mother's forearm. "You won't believe what just happen."

I'm about to tell them everything that had happened, thinking that it was all a dream, but suddenly I notice that something is different. I notice that mom's fur isn't as soft as it usually was, instead it felt hard and somewhat prickly. I let go of her and take a step back as I now notice that her fur is a bit gray and ruffled, as though she hasn't cleaned up after herself in a long time. I then notice that the area where I hugged her, her fur had been ripped off, revealing a sickly gray skin. I also notice that my father's fur was more gray than black, his fur suddenly appearing much older than before.

"M-mom, dad...Are you alright?"

They slowly turn to face me, causing more fur to fall off their body. When I finally see their faces, I take another step back out of fear. Their eyes were completely white, with no signs of life, most of the fur gone from their face, revealing the same sickly gray color I saw on my mother's leg. They slowly start walking towards me, each step shaking off more and more fur. By the time they make it halfway across the room, all their fur is gone, but it didn't stop there. Soon their skin starts falling off, turning to dust as soon as they leave the body.

Now they're only a few steps away from, no longer do I recognize my parents. In front of me were the skeletons of my former parents, still making their way towards me. I try moving away from them, but find my self backed up against the wall, the doorway suddenly disappearing. They both reach out with a bone claw, drawing closer and closer to me but just as they are mere inches away from me they suddenly stop.

They stay unmoving for a few seconds when suddenly the tip of their claws starts to break away, turning to dust. Soon every bone of their body starts to break about, each piece turning to dust as soon as it fell off. One second they were standing their, the next they are nothing except for a pile of dust. A minute passes with nothing else happening, giving my heart a chance to calm down.

"M-mom? Dad?"

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I start to feel something strange with my body. I look at my claws and I'm horrified to see them start falling apart, just like my parents. But instead of my fur falling off or my skin breaking apart, but body just slowly starts to fall apart. What's worse is that I can fell every part of my body falling off, and as a piece falls off and turns to dust, I feel so much pain. Facing this knew horror and pain, I scream out loud while trying to hold myself together, but with no success.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody! Please Help me!"

I scream out, hoping anyone would here me, that anyone could help me. Soon my back legs are gone, causing me to fall flat on the ground. I cry out in pain and agony, wishing for it to end, wishing to just see my parents one last time. Soon my forelegs are gone, and I can feel part of my body turning to dust. Soon I lose vision in my left eye, I try to scream out some more, but suddenly I couldn't those parts of my body gone, but the pain was still there.

After what felt like an eternity, my right eye starts to lose vision. My only thoughts right now are that its almost over. Soon the pain will go away, the suffering will stop and that this night will come to an end. Those were my last thought as my vision goes black.

Unfortunately, I would come to realize that my nightmare was only beginning, and it would be a long time until I finally woke up.

* * *

 **Alright, for those of you who decided to skip to the end, I'll just tell you, I was shown a terrifying nightmare of my parents, and every part of it felt real. I just figured I give you a fair warning in case you might have been uncomfortable with reading something like that. As I mentioned before, I'm not very fond of this part of my life, things would have been so different if it wasn't for that day.**

 **Also, I want to thank all of you who decided to watch my life "Flash" before my eyes.**

 **brtnvm: Thank you for sharing your input concerning the perception of time when dealing with the mind. Those were very good points you have brought up, if I ever get the chance, I'll be sure to keep these in mind if I ever happen to dabble with the inner mechanism of the mind.**

 **DarknessSpread: Yes, I do recall my parents recounting with me how I was when I hatched from that egg, how cure I was.**

 **Jaegothis: I'm glad to know that you are very fond of my parents, I'm sure they would have love to meet you. My mother has the standard red eyes of an absol and my father has blue. You see, on my mother's side is a strict line of absols. She was the first one to mate with someone outside of their species. So I ended up with my father's eyes. As for my name, originally it was Dusk, but I now go by Dust, which everyone will find out why later in the future.**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed some of it, I didn't exactly have fun seeing that nightmare again. Anyways, thank you for being patient with me, if you have any questions you can always leave them in the review or you can personally PM me and I will answer to the best of my ability. Until next time.**


End file.
